


Little Things

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [24]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, my first frikey fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: A few fluffy scenes of bullets era frikey, including first kicks





	Little Things

“Son of a bitch,” Mikey mumbled through gritted teeth as he tugged on the zipper. He just couldn’t get it to close, no matter what he did. This wasn’t something he was used to, having always been thin before…well before he’d gotten himself knocked up with Frank Iero’s baby. 

Mikey sighed, giving up and letting the top of the jeans stay open. He looked down at his stomach, smoothing his hand over the gentle curve. The bump was still really small at this point, could be easily missed it you weren’t looking for it. Even then, it could look as if Mikey was just finally putting a little weight on his rail thin body. Mikey knew it was his baby, and so did Frank and the other closest friends of theirs (just the band members and a few Eyeball people). They were helping him adjust to his symptoms and all, which wasn’t hard since Mikey knew it was all for the little one. This was in fact the most bothersome thing of all. His pants just wouldn’t fit as they used to, and that was something he hadn’t experienced since his sophomore year of high school.

Mikey had been a semi-pudgy kid, much like his brother had been. The difference was where as Gerard had just sort of shrugged it off and given up, Mikey had taken his summer before his third year of high school and exercised like a mad man. Dropping over sixty pounds, when Mikey had returned to school all his teachers had wondered if he was alright, if this was all the effect of drugs or not. Mikey had laid off some sweets, sure, but it was really just him doing a lot of running and things. Now he could eat whatever he wanted and not gain any more weight. Well…with the exception of these last few months of course, but that couldn’t be helped, could it?

It wasn’t that Mikey was self conscious about his weight. It was more about it being a slight annoyance, getting in the way of things like his favorite jeans. It wasn’t horrible on his feet and ankles yet, but in the past few days his back had been starting to hurt, and he could only imagine what it’d be like when he was lugging thirty extra pounds around. Oh well. Not the issue right now. He needed some pants first of all.

“Hey, G?” Mikey called, since he was in the hotel with the rest of the boys. “You have a spare pair of jeans I can wear? These ones have lost their ability to be worn by me.”

“I got you, bro.” Gerard walked in with a pair after a few moments. “They’re Ray’s. I don’t think I’m tall enough to have you fit mine without looking like an idiot.”

“Thanks, dude.” Mikey took them with a little smile.

“Anything for my brother,” Gerard assured him, adding with a pat to his stomach, “And my lil’ baby niece or nephew of course.”

Mikey smiled, stepping into the new jeans as Gerard stepped back.

“So where’d Frank go?” Gerard asked. “He usually follows you like a puppy.”

“He went to get me breakfast,” Mikey replied. “I realized we were out of yogurt pretzels and accidentally said it out loud.”

“Oops.” Gerard giggled. “He’s really the perfect guy for you, Mikes. I bet he’d buy you a gold karat sundae if you said you were craving it.”

“God forbid he goes that overboard and sells his soul to fucking Hades.” Mikey pulled his shirt down, since yes, these jeans closed. “We’re leaving at noon?”

“Eleven thirty.” Gerard checked his phone. “He’ll be back by then, he’s got twenty minutes.”

“Alright. Just make sure we don’t forget him, like we keep forgetting Ray.” Mikey grinned and grabbed his sidekick, heading out of the room with his brother. He found the sofa unoccupied, so he sat down, flipping through some messages. Nothing too interesting, he just replied to some and put the device aside. Frank should be here by now…right?

The hotel door opened and in came Frank with a plastic bag. He had a smear of lipstick across his face and he looked a little…ruffled. Mikey’s eyes widened and he stood up as Frank stepped in front of him, offering the bag. 

“They didn’t have yogurt, so I got chocolate ones instead,” Frank said, holding them up.

“What the hell happened to you?” Mikey asked, bewildered by Frank’s appearance. “Did you buy my pretzels from a hooker?”

“No, no, of course not.” Frank set the bag down. “This crazy fan attacked me outside.”

“You were attacked by a fan?” Ray had looked up from his laptop on the bed.

“I know, I know.” Frank wiped his face, cringing at the pink on his hand. “Ugh…she was all over me. Thank God a cop was passing by.”

“Yeah, geez.” Gerard handed him a tissue. “Sorry, Frankie. We won’t let you go alone next time.”

“You can use Matt as a human shield,” Ray joked, making them all laugh.

“Way to throw me under the bus, wow.” Matt shook his head. “Let’s let them all pounce on the drummer, he won’t mind,”

“It’s just ‘cause you’re all big and strong, Otter,” Gerard cooed, sitting on the bed and hugging him from the side. “You can be the bodyguard too.”

“Alright, enough goofing, we gotta roll.” Ray got up, closing his laptop and slipping it into its case. “Grab your snacks and let’s bail.”

They all piled into the car and took off down the road to their next gig. They were backing a few other bands on a small US tour currently, so they were all wedged in with their equipment in a rickety van. Mikey and Frank were in the middle row with G, Mikey in the window seat and Frank in the middle since he was shortest. That and he probably would’ve screamed if he wasn’t allowed to sit next to Mikey, and no one cared enough to deny him the spot.

“You comfy, Mikes?” Frank asked, adjusting his boyfriend’s seat belt. “Need anything? A snack or a pillow?”

“I’m alright for now, Frank,” Mikey replied, kissing his temple. “Don’t worry so much. I’m not too pregnant yet.”

“Pregnant is pregnant, and I’d want you to be comfortable regardless.” Frank patted his thigh gently. 

“Ugh, you guys are too sweet, I’m gonna puke.” Gerard shook his head, going to play on his phone. 

“Jealous,” Mikey mumbled, letting Frank lean on his side as he put his arm around the smaller boy. 

“Yeah he is,” Frank agreed, hand resting on Mikey’s belly and giving it a little rub. “Of me and you, and baby too,” he added with a little giggle.

“You little poet.” Mikey kissed Frank’s hair. “I hope the baby has your wit and timing.”

“Yeah, and your tallness,” Frank muttered, looking down at Mikey’s legs. “We don’t need another midget.”

“Aw, but I like short,” Mikey cooed, poking Frank’s side and making his squirm.

“Noo, grow tall,” Frank almost pleaded to the little bump. “Don’t let mommy give you any more coffee to stunt you.”

“Hey, I need my fucking coffee, Iero,” Mikey said flatly, giving him a warning look.

“But Mikey-”

“Coffee is life nectar,” Mikey insisted. “It is a necessity and you try to deprive me even once and you lose your balls.”

Everyone went quiet until Gerard started clapping and laughing.

“You tell ‘im, Mikes,” he cheered. “Fucking PREACH.”

“You’re already wasted,” Mikey said a little sternly.

“Oh when aren’t I?” Gerard reasoned, plugging his 'shut the fuck ups’ into his ears and cranking his music.

Mikey sighed softly. What else could he do, though? It was just how his brother chose to live right now. He wished he could pull him out of it, but… well he could only try to be there for him as his little brother. Sort of depressing thoughts in mind, Mikey passed out in the seat.

***

“Frank…Frank, wake up.” Mikey shook his band-mate’s shoulder softly, but somewhat desperately. Frank really really needed to wake up right now. This was big.

“Wha…what is it, Mikes?” Frank’s voice was rough and deep, absolutely exhausted. 

“Frank, the baby just kicked.” 

“Wha…really?” That woke Frank up and he shifted to his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

“Yeah, I felt it from the outside this time.” Mikey grinned and rested his hand on his bump that had grown significantly. Nearly six months pregnant now, they were on a break from touring back in Jersey. Mikey had moved into Frank’s apartment, and they were just starting to collect the baby things they needed. Having just found out the gender (it was a boy) the kick made two huge milestones that day. 

“Can I feel?” Frank asked timidly.

Mikey nodded, taking his hand and moving it over to the right area. Frank smiled, his eyes lighting up went he felt the little foot against his palm. 

“Hey there, angel,” Frank cooed, leaning down to talk to the bump. “How’s my baby boy doing? You cozy in there with mama?”

“Cozy and active.” Mikey chuckled a little. “He flips around like you on stage.”

“Aw, you’re gonna be daddy’s little rock star, aren’t ya?” Frank patted the bump gently, giggling at another kick. “That’s my guy.”

“Mm…now we need a name for the little guy.” Mikey traced a little shape with his finger on top of the bump. “You got any ideas yet?”

“Not anything great…uh…” Frank exhaled, blowing some hair out of his face. “How about Chester?”

“Ugh, that’s a cat name.” Mikey shook his head. “Maybe something close, though. Something like…Asher.”

“Asher…yeah, that’s cute.” Frank smiled. “We can call him Ash for short too.”

“Perfect.” Mikey smiled as Frank rested a hand on his. “Asher Iero-Way…we’ll worry about middle names later.”

“Agreed.” Frank yawned a little, rubbing his eyes. “Mm, back to bed now, ma?”

“You got it, pa.” Mikey winked, laying back down fully with Frank close beside him.

Frank kept his arm over them, sighing contently as they settled in for the night. Pulling the blankets up and getting cozy, the happy couple drifted off, both of them dreaming of all the happy times ahead.


End file.
